


Daughter of Thunder

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgynous Characters, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drummer - Freeform, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, High School, Homophobic Language, Intercrural Sex, Literary References & Allusions, Loss of Virginity, Non-Penetrative Sex, Racist Language, Rape Recovery, Secret Marriage, Sex Toys, Sexist Language, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shinto, Surprises, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Raijin is often considered to be the Japanese counterpart of Zeus, as they both control lightning, thunder and storms, but that's where the similarities end, Raijin was not known for producing children at all, he was more well known for fighting his brother constantly, which often caused storms to happen and he's thanked for that. Now in modern times he does have children but they are in sparse numbers yet he tries to spend time with them as he can, one of them is Akira Tajiri.Akira, like her siblings, is a Mikogami, a child resulting from a human preforming a ritual to summon and seduce a kami, she's a regular high schooler, gets Bs in classes and is part of drum line, now the downside is that the teacher doesn't allow females, LGBTQ, or anyone outside of a certain race to join, which is why she disguises herself as a male so she can infiltrate and later expose the teacher, while dealing with misbehaving yokai and some other surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound was similar to a war song, that was the mood the masked drummer was going for as they were being assessed by their peers, they managed to finish strong, the last strike echoes throughout the gym. The class claps out of respect before the bell dismisses them, as they all leave to go home (as it was the last class of the day), "Akira" the teacher says, the masked drummer named Akira looks at him, their eyes seem bored or tired but the mask gave them a sickly demonic grin "Good job, you did pretty good" the teacher says "Thank you Mr. Ladd" Akira says bowing their head slightly, their voice was rough sounding and it was hard to distinguish the sex of Akira as it was a neutral pitch, not high and not low. Mr. Ladd nods "Keep up the work young man" he says before dismissing the masked teen, Akira slings on their backpack and speed-walks briskly to their destination at the bus stop, which was isolated, Akira let out a sigh of relief before reaching up to take off their mask.

"No notes for today, come on girl you can do better" Akira said to herself as she massaged her face, she stretched upwards causing her to hear 5 loud popping sounds in her spine before she looked at her phone, 3 text messages from her uncle, she quickly reads them all as she steps on to the bus, and sends a short reply as she sits down. She puts in her earphones and begins to listen to taiko drumming as the bus drove it's route.

Akira noted how quickly and briskly she walks as she walked home from the bus stop, she remembered how much her thighs used to burn from walking half a mile to get to the nearest bus stop, and now she's used to it, if she wanted to she could run back and forth 20 times without getting tired. She reached her home which was out of the ordinary for most, because 1. It was off the grid and 2. It was floating on water, well sort of, it was half on land and half in water almost like a massive pier, except it was only 4 acres with half of it being dedicated to gardening, an acre dedicated to a open space for drumming practice, and the other acre actually being dedicated to being a home to live in, the whole property was painted green and decorated with antlers or spikes, with a light house in the center which emits a bright yellow light when switched on. The walls were painted with intricate designs of creatures from Chinese and Japanese mythology such as dragons, and the four celestial beast, along with symbols and characters for prosperity and safety.

She enters her home, taking off her shoes as she dropped her backpack and she jumps onto a nearby couch, Akira was exhausted beyond belief, she yawns decided to take a nap, she rubs her tired eyes before falling asleep. Dreams tend to be a strange experience for most, Akira was no exception, it started with Akira having a swollen abdomen as if she was pregnant, a pair of cuffed hands begin to rub her abdomen and when she turned her head, it was her mother, just as she was when she died, with a gaping wound on her temple, her prison jumpsuit was dripping wet and had blood stains. In a blink of an eye, the scene transitioned, Akira was in a excruciating amount of pain and suddenly she was holding a infant, the infant smiles at her, her uncle is in front of her and he gently grabs the baby, rocking the baby which causes the baby to cry, she looks at the baby and sees the little hairs on the baby go from black to white in a matter of seconds, shock ran through her body at the sight of this, and suddenly she hears her name being called.

"Akira!" Her eyes snap open, to reveal that she is face to face with her uncle, who looked really concerned, "Geez are you okay? I return home from my late shift and all that I see is you sweating and squirming" he says, she looks at him carefully, he was still in his office uniform, slacks, tie and dress shirt, his black hair was disheveled and his brown eyes appeared highly concerned for her well-being. "Yeah just had a weird dream" Akira said finally as she gets up, "Are you sure?" She nods rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she nods before her uncle went off to change "Sora" Akira said, her voice still groggy from sleep, "Hm?" Was the only reply she got "What do you wanna eat for dinner?" She asked as she stands up slowly so that she doesn't get a head rush "Gyoza?" Sora suggested Akira shuffles over to their fridge and begins to rummage through, trying to find the pre-made gyoza that was made a couple nights ago. Akira squints a little before finding the container that held their dinner, she pulls them out and counts how many are there, "There's 30 pieces left" Akira announced, Sora comes out from the bedroom "That's fine" he says, Akira places a pan on the stove and turns it on, she pours a little oil before placing the gyoza.

Akira felt Sora hug her from behind "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" Sora asked her gently, Akira checks the bottom of the gyoza for that medium brown color, before slowly pouring a little cold water, and placing the lid on, "I was dancing with my dad and then suddenly I was falling" Akira lied, she didn't want to worry her uncle with what really happened. "Your father is something else" Sora stated as he reached over to lower the heat, "but when I landed I was in my mom's arms" she added to make it more realistic, Sora stays silent before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, "It's okay" he assures her, even though there were no signs of distress, "It's all in the past" he adds as he turns off the stove, Sora kisses Akira on the cheek again "Let's eat" he picks up the pan and sets it on the table. The two sit down and began to eat their meal in silence, neither one spilling whatever is on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

After their simple meal, Sora and Akira cleaned up and went to bed. The two shared a king sized bed together, nothing special really, just two relatives sleeping in a bed together. Akira took off her sports bra before jumping into bed, Sora crawls in afterwards, they both lay on their sides, cuddling together with Sora wrapping his right arm around Akira's waist and his left was being used as a pillow for Akira.

Sora watches as Akira falls asleep, reflecting on their life together, he remembers when she came to him at the age of 6, under the command of her father after her mother shot a man with Desert Eagle .50 caliber while on a mixture of deadly nightshade and Coldene Cough Syrup. He remembers all the ups and downs of raising her, especially during the transition from elementary to middle school, where puberty raised hell for both of them, one such example was when she began her period, she ate all the food in the house and once when a goat wandered into their property, she tore it to shreds and ate the carcass. Sora smiles as he remembered this memory, he looked at Akira who was now full on asleep, he leans down and kisses her gently on the cheek before going to sleep.

The next morning Akira woke up to the sound of something falling followed by Sora swearing, Akira gets up, she walks towards the window and sees Sora hauling a long log onto the middle of the deck, she smiles sleepily and makes her way to their bathroom. She takes off her clothes and slips into the shower, the warm water soothed her muscle aches and warmed her body up nicely, she leaned against the wall letting herself relax, she hears the door to the bathroom open, she turns to look through the glass door to the shower and sees Sora, who was taking off his clothes to shower with her, he opens the door and slips in the shower "Thank the gods you didn't build a small shower" Akira says, Sora chuckles "But you complain about cleaning the same shower"

"Don't you dare try to use my words against me" Akira says as she flicks water at him.

"I already did" Sora said smugly before turning the water to cold, Akira screamed from the shock, causing Sora to laugh, "You're an asshat of an uncle" Akira stated as she begins to shampoo her hair, she hands the bottle to Sora who begins to do the same, "We're not even related like that" Sora pointed out, Akira shrugs as she rinses out the shampoo from her hair, "By the way, we need to water the plants and uhm...I don't feel like lifting a watering can 30 plus times, so if you-" before Sora could finish his sentence Akira sighed and summoned a rainstorm, using her abilities as a Mikogami, a child of a human and a Japanese god, known as Kami in Japan, for Akira she was the daughter of Raijin, the drumming thunder god with a demonic face, which was why Akira was so good at drumming.

"Thank you" he said "Oh by the way my office is going to have a Thanksgiving dinner party next week, do you want to go?" Akira thinks about it as Sora rinses his hair, "How formal is it?" She asked as she turned off the water, he thinks about it as they both step out the shower, "It's only semi-formal" Akira looks at him to make sure he wasn't lying, when she checked to make sure that he wasn't she says "Alright I'll go" she exits the bathroom with Sora following. He hugs her, even though they were both naked, with only a towel as a barrier, Akira pushes him off and begins getting dressed, "We need to go into town and grab some wood" she hears Sora says, she looks down at the floor and sees nothing wrong with the floors "Why do we need to buy more wood?" She asked as she slips on some gym shorts, "Because I wanna build a bigger tool shed" Sora said to justify himself, Akira chuckles "Alright whatever you say" she says, she picks up a red plastic brush and combs her hair as Sora finally gets dressed. Akira lets out a deep exhale through her nose as a way to try to calm her heart rate, she sets down her brush and snaps her fingers to stop the storm, she goes to the living room, plopping herself on the couch as she waits for her uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long weekend Akira found herself back at school, her head resting on her hardwood desk in English class, she was exhausted from helping Sora build the tool shed, while making sure their 2 dogs didn't steal any of the screwdivers or hammers, they were a pair of Newfoundland puppies about 1 and a half months in age, very mischievous as they were still puppies. Akira sighed as she wished as the day could be over so she can go home and sleep, although there is the downside of having crazy dreams, she hears the teacher politely ask her to put her head up so she props her chin on top of a stack of notebooks. She glances at the clock waiting for a call dismissing her early, as soon as the clock struck 2, the class phone rings, the teacher answers before telling Akira that she would be leaving early, she gets up slowly, gathering her stuff before walking out the classroom.

Akira stripped out of her clothes as she picks up the dress that she was going to wear a simple black to blue ombré dress that went down to her ankles, she puts it on, along with her flats, she would never wear heels, the only time that will ever happen was when you get her high and drunk simultaneously. Sora appears right behind her "You look great" she beams from the compliment before squeaking when he grabs her ass "Are you wearing shorts?" He asked she nods lifting her skirt to reveal the tight-fitting black shorts she had underneath, "Alright lets go" he said lifting up his Honda car keys.

The drive had to be 40 minutes before they arrived at the country club where the dinner party was held, Sora gave his keys to a valet and the two walked to the dining hall, where they were greeted by Sora's boss, who thanked them for coming, and complimenting them etc. etc. a woman about mid-twenties walks up to them and says hello. "Wow Sora you look great" she says before turning to Akira, she sizes her up before speaking again "Is this your wife?" The duo turned red before Sora spoke "No, uhm...she's my-uh" Sora stutters as he tries to piece his words together "I'm his roommate" Akira finally says, the woman nods in understanding, Sora gets over the initial shock and he clears his throat "Uh, yeah! Mei this is Akira, Akira this is Mei" the two women greet each other before they all sit down at the dining table.

After the dinner was over the boss pulled out a bottle of Ice Wine to go with the Black Forest cake that were going to eat, Akira looks at Sora who gave her a pleading look, she gives him a disapproving look before making the universal gesture for 'a little' he grins before pouring just a little bit of the red wine, she continues to glare at him as he drink, "Okay that's enough for you" she says snatching the glass out of his hand. As she did the the grandfather clock rang 9, "Oh it's 9 o'clock" Sora said Akira checked her own watch and hers read 9:10, "Should we go home?" He suggested, she nods and they both begin to leave, before Akira was hit with the feeling of needing to pee, she hurries to the bathroom as Sora went to ask for the car.

Luckily Akira made it in time or else it would be mortifying to wet her shorts and skirt, as she washed her hands she hears a creak, she listens intently as she shakes the excess water off her hands, and she stands there listening. Akira cracks her knuckles, before looking in the mirror, and sees a figure behind her, she turns to see her father, the Great Raijin, he was a tall muscular man, with white wild hair and skin as red as blood, his face was demonic-looking and he had only pants on, "Hello father" she says coolly, his face had disapproval written all over it "I heard you're a base drum player" he starts, his big beefy arms were cross, Akira sighs and leans against the sink "Here we go" she mutters to herself, "Why a bass drum? Was tenor not good enough for you?" Raijin starts, but is quickly cut off by his daughter "Dad it's nothing, I still play the shimedaiko in my free time and I get good grades if you care" Akira says in reassurance. Raijin pouts before shaking his head "Fine! I'm taking your word for it" he says before disappearing in a flash, Akira shakes her head as she begins to exit the building "Such a drama queen" she mutters to herself as she finds the car, she gets in and Sora begins to drive the Japanese duo home.


	4. Chapter 4

During the drive home it was mostly silent, with the exception of the radio which played AC/DC, and the hum of the road, with the occasional car. Akira rested her head against the window, her eyelids growing heavy with exhaustion, "You can sleep, when we get home I'll carry you inside" Sora assures her, Akira smiles "That's sweet" she says before falling asleep.

Even though she was asleep, she could feel Sora carry her to their home, Akira could feel him gently place her on their bed, before she opened her eyes slowly, "Sorry did I wake you?" Sora asked in a worried tone "No, it's fine" she mumbles as she sits up, she reaches behind her back and feels for the zipper, after locating that stupid tiny thing she unzips herself and slips out the dress, she takes off the shorts also, leaving her in panties and a strapless bra. Akira lays back down and examines the bed, it was a Qing dynasty-styled canopy bed with only one way to enter the bed, and slots that she liked to stick her hand in, whenever she was bored, and now was one of those times, she looks at Sora and a question that's been brewing for awhile came back into her mind.

"Hey Sora" Sora hums as he removes his dress shirt, "Do you love me?" Akira said cautiously, he turns to her as if the answer was obvious "Of course" he said, he walks over and kisses her on the forehead, much to the teen's disappointment. "No I mean love-love" she starts "Love as in...deep romantic attachment" he looks at her confused "I'm not catching on..." Sora says as he removes his slacks "Not Philia or Storge, but Eros" Akira said pulling out Ancient Greek literature references for him to understand "Oh, that's what you mean" he smiles before leaning in and kissing her on lips, softly and delicately like a slowly descending feather. He pulls away making eye contact "I do, I love you so much" he gently pushes her so she's laying on her back before he crawls on top of her, "Do you mean it?" Akira asked he nods as he brushes her bangs away so that she can see her beautiful eyes "I mean it" he says before kissing her again, he pulls away again and says "But I can't prove it because I want you to wait until marriage" he explains as he lays down next to her.

Akira pouts causing Sora to chuckle, he ruffles her hair and kisses her nose, she crawls on top on him and presses her body on his own, she begins to grind her hips against his, "Aki..." Sora tries to protest but his breathing changed from the arousal that was rushing through his bloodstream, he grabs her hips as she continues to grind against his, she lets out a tiny moan and he smiles "You're so cute" he says, he glances down and notices that her cute cherry blossom pink panties were soaked, along with the outline of his erection. Akira reached behind her and removed her bra, revealing her cute perky breast, Sora grabs both and begins to play with her nipples causing Akira to moan again, their grinding became faster as their climax was approaching, she lets out a mix of a shocked gasp and a pleasured moan as they both orgasmed, the concoction of fluids made her inner thighs sticky and Sora's boxers wet.

Sora gave her a playful look of disapproval "Aki, look at the mess you made" he scolded, he lifts her up by her armpits like he used to when she was a child, he carried her to the bathroom and turns on the shower, he removes both of their underwear and they enter together. They held each other in a lover's embrace as the water rinsed off their loves juices, Akira kissed him, their kiss slowly became a French kiss, the temperature in the shower was rising as their kiss became more passionate, without breaking contact they sat down on the nearby bench and at some point Sora had grabbed the hand-held shower head, and pointed the rushing water at Akira's lower part causing her to break off the kiss and squeal from the shock, "Sora!" She protested, even though it felt great, it was still a shock. Sora laughs and turns off the water, "Sorry, I had to" he said giving her a peck on the lips, she pouts, "Aw, don't make that face" he says as he gets up, Akira crosses her arms, and they both walk out the bathroom, Sora grabbed their shared towel and begin to dry them both off. After they were both dry, Akira and Sora climb into bed, their nude bodies cuddling close, "I love you" Sora says, Akira smiles as they cuddled in the dark "I love you too" she replies, they held each other as they fell asleep, for warmth and as a sign of their love.


End file.
